A Thousand Years
A Thousand Years by Christina Perri feat. Steve Kazee, is featured in Naked, the twelfth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Jake and Marley. Marley calls Jake for an emergency meeting in the auditorium. Marley gives Jake the sheet music and asks him to sing the song with her. They sing together on the stage, and they both hold each other's hands. At the end of the performance, they then kiss. Jake knows Marley wants to say something and she starts with, "I love...." but ends with "...this song...but it isn't good enough for Regionals." She then goes towards the piano and places the sheets down, leaving Jake confused. Lyrics Marley: The day we met Frozen, I held my breath Right from the start I knew that I'd found a home for my heart beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall But watching you stand alone? All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow Jake and Marley: One step closer Marley: I have died everyday waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more Jake: Time stands still Beauty in all she is Jake and Marley: I will be brave I will not let anything take Jake: ...away What's standing in front Jake with Marley: ...of me Every breath Every hour has come to this Marley with Jake: One step closer I have died everyday waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you For a thousand years Marley: I'll love you for Jake and Marley: A thousand more And all along, I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more... Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Marley: I'll love you for Jake and Marley: A thousand more! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh One step closer Marley: I have died everyday waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you Jake and Marley: For a thousand more And all along, I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more I will love you A thousand years Mmmm, mmmm Trivia *Although it is titled A Thousand Years, they covered the Part 2 version featuring Steve Kazee. *The day of the broadcast of the episode, Christina Perri tweeted "I am honored that Jacob Artist + Melissa Benoist Glee have sung A Thousand Years in tonight's episode!." * This song was included on the pilot episode of Scream Queens starring Lea Michele. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-17h33m51s69.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-17h33m48s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-17h33m44s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-17h33m39s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-17h33m38s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-17h33m37s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-17h36m14s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-17h36m05s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-17h36m02s100.png ru-0-r-640,0-n-786228F2.jpg ATY.jpg A thousand years.jpg Tumblr n2fnxjORD41ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n2fnxjORD41ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n2fnxjORD41ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n2fnxjORD41ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n2fnxjORD41ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n2fnxjORD41ra5gbxo9 250.gif Tumblr n2fnxjORD41ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n2fnxjORD41ra5gbxo2 250.gif a thousand years.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four